


RateMyProfessor

by Tafadhali



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Academia, Alternate Universe - Academia, Documentation, Fanart, Gen, RateMyProfessor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-05
Updated: 2006-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having Rodney as a professor isn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RateMyProfessor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/265707.html) for the sga_flashfic documentation challenge.


End file.
